The objective of the Histology Research Core is to increase efficiency and productivity of on-going research and to facilitate interactions among members to promote the application of new anatomical tools and/or the collaboration between laboratories with different expertise. Advice and instruction will be given to those needing to incorporate microscopic anatomy into their research. Subject matter will include details of fixation, sectioning, staining, and microscopic image analysis. When appropriate, core staff will perform the technical work for the investigator, but in the majority of cases, the individual researchers will be responsible for the hands-on work. Experimental procedures will consist of standard histology, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization and pathway tracing techniques.